nobody said it would be easy
by KlarolinexDelenaxx
Summary: grace black and trevor royale's love story... its not always that simple though...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is in third person, all my other stories have been in first person so bare with me if it's not perfect and any constructive feedback is welcome, anything to help improve it, but be kind about it, thanks :)**

* * *

It was a seemingly quiet day in the village, only a few people walking about, minding their own business, going about their day as normal, but in the loft it was anything but quiet.

"What is this?" Fraser yelled, opening the office door as Trevor and Grace were redressing.

"I don't know Dad" Grace said, a smirk playing on her lips "What does it look like?"

"Well it was fun" Trevor replied with a shrug.

All of a sudden Fraser was in front of Trevor, his seemingly calm expression contorted into one of angry and rage as he flew at Trevor, but Grace sprang into action, getting between the two brawling men.

Trevor smirked menacingly at Fraser and Fraser's fist flew out, coming into contact with what was meant to be Trevor's face, but he suddenly realised his mistake and withdraw his fist as quickly as it came out.

"Grace "Fraser whispered in shock at his actions "I didn't mean to"

"Yes, well you did" Grace said, holding her face where a bruise was quickly forming.

"Well if you didn't get in the way" Fraser exploded in anger as he turned to Trevor.

"Wasn't enough for you to have one daughter, now you want the other too" Fraser spat "Well it won't happen, I won't allow it"

"It already has" Trevor said with a smirk as Grace shook her head.

Fraser clenched and unclenched his fists in anger as he stormed out of the office.

Trevor and Grace watched him go; they looked at each other before following after him.

"What are you going to do about it?" Grace shouted at him.

"I won't allow it" Fraser shouted.

"Well I don't care, all my life I have done what you asked even if I didn't want to, well not this time" Grace said as she glanced at Trevor who was stood there seemingly without a care in a world, but he did care, he cared a lot.

"This ends now" Fraser said, storming down the stairs, but he stopped halfway when he heard Grace speak.

"I love him" she whispered, and then all of a sudden she got the confidence she needed and shouted it at him.

"Love" he said quietly "Him" pointing at Trevor and laughing menacingly, as if it was some sort of joke.

"Well does he love you?" he asked, looking at Trevor who was stood there, no words left his lips, he was just standing there staring down Fraser.

"Of course he doesn't, he isn't capable of love" Fraser spat, storming out of the club, leaving Grace and Trevor alone.

"Trevor..." Grace whispered and Trevor's head shot towards her.

"I love you" Grace said, walking closer to him and taking his face between her hands, but Trevor had still not said a word.

"Do you love me?" Grace questioned and suddenly Trevor moved, grabbing her hands and removing them off his face, he walking off without a word, slamming the office door shut behind him, leaving Grace stood there staring after him.


	2. Chapter 2

Grace was outside the office door and she could hear crashes coming from inside, putting her hand on the door handle she pulled in down slowly and saw the mess in front of her; papers were sprawled all over the floor and Trevor was sat at the desk with his head in his hands.

"Trevor" Grace said, being a bit cautious of her movements; she knew Trevor had a very bad temper, she had witnessed it many times and had only just escaped it on a few occasions, he didn't mean or want to hurt Grace but sometimes she just got in his path of destruction, but he had never actually hurt her because in spite of what everyone thought Trevor did care, he cared a great deal.

"No" Trevor said "This, us, whatever, it can't happen"

"Because of my Dad?" Grace asked.

"Yes" Trevor said, but he quickly changed his mind "No, no, not because of your Dad" Trevor said going towards her.

"Then why?" she shouted.

Trevor stopped a short distance in front of her and looked at her, before speaking the four words that he never wanted to say, not to her, but he had to, he knew how Fraser worked and because of that he had to do this.

"Because I don't love you"

Grace looked at Trevor before walking out of the office and when she was alone she let a single tear fall down her face; she was not weak, but she definitely felt it at this moment of time.

...

Trevor was walked around the village, thoughts of Grace running through his mind.

The village was pitch black, the only light was coming from down the alleyway were a street lamp shined at the bottom of it.

Trevor was on his phone listening intently to what the other person was saying when suddenly someone grabbed him as he approached the alley.

"Fraser..." he started to say, but Fraser cut him off, holding him by the collar.

"Listen, you stay away from Grace, I mean it" Fraser threatened.

"Chill, I told her, she knows the score" Trevor told him.

"Good, because if I so much as suspect anything I will kill you" Fraser told Trevor with intent.

"Fine, now do you mind" Trevor said, going to walk away but Fraser stopped him.

"I've got a job for you" Fraser stated, handing Trevor a piece of paper "Get it done"

Trevor looked at the piece of paper and let out a sigh.

"Fine, you're the boss" Trevor said, walking away from Fraser and disappearing from sight.

"Yes I am" Fraser called after Trevor.

...

"Hey" Fraser said to Grace, walking into the club.

"What are you still doing here? You should go home" Fraser told Grace.

Grace turned around and Fraser noticed the tears glistening in her eyes.

"Have you been crying?" Fraser questioned her.

"What do you care" Grace screamed at him, picking up a bottle and throwing it at him, only just missing him.

"Wow, what's got into you?" Fraser asked her as if he had no clue, the previous day's events where long forgotten to him, but not to Grace, she blamed her Dad; she knew Trevor loved her, he was just scared of her Dad and she hated it.

"I hate you" she shouted at him.

"Now Grace, don't be so hasty, is this about Trevor? You can do so much better than him, I'm just looking out for you" Fraser told his daughter, taking a few steps towards her.

"No, you are trying to control me, well Dad, this, THIS you cannot control" Grace shouted at her father before marching to the door.

"Grace, Gracie, come on, don't be like that" Fraser called, but Grace was already out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Grace walked into an empty club with no sign of her Dad or Trevor.

Going up the stairs she saw the office door was shut so presumed someone was in there; she hopped it was Trevor.

Going over to the door, she opened it and as she thought and hoped Trevor was sat there spinning on the chair behind the desk, seemingly unaware of her presence.

Walking up to him Grace put her foot on the chair wheels, stopping it from spinning and he looked up at her.

"Grace" he said with a hint of a smile but it soon faded and he looked to the door.

"Um, your Dad ain't with you is he?" Trevor asked.

"No, why?" Grace said.

"No reason" Trevor said, getting up and going to leave the office.

"Leaving so soon" Grace questioned, putting her arm on the door frame to stop him from leaving.

"Things to do, people to see" Trevor said, pushing past her but she clamped her hand down even tighter.

"Look, your Dad won't like it if he finds me here" Trevor told Grace.

"Why? You work for him, I'm his daughter, we're bound to bump into each other" Grace said "It's just business" she added running her finger down his chest, and he caught it, stopping it from going any further.

"Grace, I ain't in the mood for your games, now move" Trevor said but she stood her ground "Please" he added with a smug grin and Grace gave in, moving her arm and letting him past.

"You know Dad's away on a business trip, he won't be back until later" Grace told Trevor, stopping him from leaving and he turned to her.

"He never said" Trevor replied.

"Why would he" Grace said with a shrug "You know, Dad doesn't control me and he shouldn't you either"

"I owe him, he's done everything for me, he gave me a home, after my Dad was murdered he took me in..." Trevor told her.

"Yeah, yeah, well you're a grown up now, I'm sure you can look after yourself" Grace told him, walking towards him.

"I know you love me, you're just scared off my Dad" Grace said, coming to a stop in front of him.

"Tell me you love me?" she whispered.

"I can't" he told her quietly, his hand going to her cheek and she leant into his touch "No" he said louder, removing his hand from her cheek "I don't love you... I can't"

"I get want I what and I want you" Grace threatened

"Oh I know you get what you want" Trevor replied with a smirk "But not this time"

"Don't be so sure, I can be very persuasive" Grace replied, walking away and leaving Trevor standing there with an internal battle; he wanted Grace, her really did, that one time wasn't enough, he needed more, he needed everything with her, but Fraser was the biggest obstacle of them all and he knew crossing him was not a good choice unless he wanted to end up in a coffin.

...

That afternoon Grace was in the Dog when Trevor walked in.

"Aren't you meant to be at the club?" Trevor asked Grace, walking over to where she sat on the couch.

"Aren't you meant to be staying away from me? I mean that's what Dad wants right? And we all do want Daddy dearest says" Grace said as Trevor sat down beside her.

"Yeah well I guess I can't stay away" Trevor told Grace.

Grace looked at him, trying to figure him out; he made it quite clearly they couldn't be together, but he was sending mixed signals.

Grace and Trevor both looked down at their hands, a little movement from them and their hands would be touching.

"You should go, before Dad comes, he just text, he's on his way over" Grace said as her hand moved towards his and their fingers brushed against each others.

"Yeah" Trevor said, but he made no attempt to move.

"Yeah" Grace repeated as Trevor leant forward slightly.

"We can't do this" Trevor spoke quietly.

"So don't, you can walk away now" Grace told him, leaning in more so their lips were barely apart, one more move from either of them and their lips would be touching.

"So what's it going to be, kiss me or leave me?" Grace questioned in a whisper and their lips touched for a brief second before they jumped apart.

"Dad, get off him" Grace shouted as Fraser grabbed Trevor and slammed him into the wall.

"Dad, it was me, I kissed him" Grace said and Fraser dropped his hold on Trevor and turned his glare to Grace.

"Oi, calm down or take it outside" Jack shouted from behind the bar and Fraser smiled at him before turning back to Grace.

"Why must you insist on ruining your life?" Fraser questioned Grace.

"Exactly, my life, I'm not that twelve year old kid anymore that you can boss around" Grace replied.

"I can't just watch you mess up your life, I messed up with Clare and look what happened to her"

"Yeah and you sorted that out didn't you?" Grace spat spitefully "Are you going to push me down the stairs too?

"Grace" Trevor warned.

"No, he can't tell me what to do anymore, it's my life" Grace shouted, storming out of the pub.

Once Grace had left, Fraser turned to Trevor and sneered at him.

"I won't tell you again, I don't care if she kissed you or you kissed her, I will kill you" Fraser told Trevor before leaving the Dog.

* * *

**If anyone has any ideas for this story please tell me (review or pm) and I will likely incorporate them or some of them, also i meant discontinue this so if you want to read more tell me and you might be so lucky as to get your wish ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a week since Grace and Trevor had even been alone together let alone spoke more than a simple hey. Fraser's eyes where always on them and Grace was sure he was keeping Trevor busy just to keep him from her.

"Already" Grace spoke as she made her way up the stairs, seeing Trevor sat at the bar with a drink in his hands.

"Surprised my Dad ain't got you on a job" Grace said to Trevor as he took a swig of his drink, then looked to the stairs where Grace had just entered.

"Yeah well I ain't getting too used to it, I swear he's giving me extra jobs as a punishment or something" Trevor replied, his eye wondering down the length of Grace's body.

"Well you know my Dad" Grace replied.

Their eyes meant for a brief second before Trevor spoke again.

"So, what brings you here?" he asked her, turning back to his drink.

"Hmm, I was bored, I hate being bored, I don't even have anyone's life to mess with" Grace told him as she went behind the bar and got herself a drink.

Trevor let out a loud laugh "Must be hard for you" he teased as he carried on laughing.

"So where is your Dad anyway?" Trevor asked as his laughter died down.

"With his wife, they make me sick, they're all over each other" Grace said in disgusted as she went to sit on the bar stool next to him.

"They're in love" Trevor said sarcastically and Grace pulled a face.

"What? Don't you believe all that soul mate crap?" Trevor asked her, trying to hide his smirk.

"When is anything that simple?" Grace sighed as she caught Trevor's gaze.

"It can be" Trevor told her, as their eyes lingered on each other.

"Can it?" Grace asked in a whisper "I don't think it can" she said, going to walk away but Trevor caught her arm and she stopped, looking down at his hand.

"I do" Trevor told her and her eyes travelled up to his.

"What you believe in all that?" Grace asked him "You said it yourself, it's crap" she added, pulling away from him but he caught her arm again, stopping her from leaving.

"I believe it can be that simple, if we want it to be" Trevor told her and Grace let out a disbelieving laugh.

"Grace, I do" Trevor told her, moving his hand to her face and brushing her hair back with his fingers**.**

"You do what?" Grace asked, forgetting her train of thought momentarily.

"I l..." Trevor started to say but a loud bang from downstairs broke them apart.

Fraser appeared in front of Trevor, and by this time Grace had gone into the office.

Trevor just looked at Fraser and held his glass up "Want one?"

"Sure, have you seen Grace?" Fraser asked.

"She's in the office" Trevor told him, handing him his drink.

"What's she doing in there?" Fraser questioned.

"I don't know, I ain't her keeper" Trevor snapped.

"Anyway, I want you to seduce Mercedes" Fraser told him, causing him to splutter his drink out.

"You what?" Trevor asked shaking his head.

"Trevor, you do this and I will give you a cut of £5000" Fraser said.

"£5000" Trevor said as a smirk appeared on his face.

"Yep, Browning' s insurance came through and I want to take it off her, every penny, and you my boy and going to get it for me" Fraser said, slapping him on the back.

"By seducing her?" Trevor clarified.

"Yes Trevor, you do whatever it takes to get that money" Fraser told him "Browning killed my daughter, so now I want his money, a small price to pay for taking my beloved daughter from me" he added.

"If you ain't up for it, I'll find someone else" Fraser told Trevor.

"No, I'll do it" Trevor said.

"So, you'll seduce Mercedes" Fraser said rather loudly, fully aware that Grace was listening.

Grace came storming out of the office "You what?"

"He's going to seduce Mercedes, isn't that right Trevor?" Fraser said.

"Yep, I will get you your money" Trevor replied, looking at Grace before leaving through the backdoor.

"Have you got a problem with that?" Fraser asked Grace.

Grace stared at her Dad for a moment, knowing that it wasn't a good idea to cross her Dad; it would end badly, not for her, but for Trevor.

"No" Grace told her father.

"Good" Fraser said before leaving the club, smirking to himself.


	5. Chapter 5

Trevor walked through a packed club, people were scattered everywhere and the music was blasting out as he stood on the ground floor surrounded by drunken people.

Trevor looked around, scanning the club for Mercedes and when he didn't see her he made his way upstairs.

The first thing he noticed when he got upstairs was Grace; she was laughing at something someone had just told her, his eyes lingered for longer than they should have, before he snapped his head away.

He heard the clicking of heels coming towards him so he turned to look and he was meant by the sight of Mercedes.

"Well, well, don't you look lovely tonight" Trevor said, taking in her body and smirking at her with intent.

"How about you buy me a drink?" Mercedes asked, returning his smirk.

Trevor and Mercedes walked to the bar, when all of a sudden Grace looked in their direction for a brief second before looking away again.

"Oi, can we get some drinks here" Mercedes shouted and Grace's head snapped in her direction.

Grace walked to the other end of the bar; where Trevor and Mercedes were and gave Mercedes a vicious smile.

"What do you want?" Grace asked as she stood in front of Trevor and Mercedes, but her eyes where only on one person and that wasn't Mercedes.

"You certainly know how to give service with a smile" Mercedes replied sarcastically.

"Just a beer and a white wine please" Trevor told Grace and Grace started getting their drinks.

"5.60" Grace said, holding her hand out, not in the mood for Mercedes.

As Trevor handed her the money their fingers brushed up against each other, causing Grace to pull away as quickly as she could, and she went to get him his change.

Grace came back and roughly put the change on the bar and walked off to the other end of the bar.

As the night went on Mercedes and Trevor were still in the club and Grace couldn't help but watch them as they sat on the couch in the corner and Mercedes was laughing at something Trevor had said, but Trevor wasn't paying much attention; he was looking at Grace and as he was Grace looked away and carried on what she was doing, trying to pretend she wasn't watching them but Trevor knew she was.

"How about we get out of here?" Trevor said to Mercedes as Grace walked to the end of the bar closes to them.

Mercedes just smirked at Trevor and was about to reply when the sound of a glass hitting the cold, hard floor could be heard causing Mercedes to scoff.

"Opps" she said loudly and Grace glared at her earning an evil grin of Mercedes.

"Yeah, let's get out of here" Mercedes said, placing her hand on Trevor's knee and he was torn, he could see Grace had cut her hand and it was bleeding quite badly, but also he didn't want to let Fraser down.

As Mercedes got up Trevor was still sat there watching Grace as she set to work on cleaning the broken glass up.

"Are you coming?" Mercedes asked Trevor impatiently.


	6. Chapter 6

"No" Trevor replied quite hastily and Mercedes scoffed again "Fine, whatever" she said, walking off and leaving the club.

Trevor made his way behind the bar, seeing Grace clearing up the broken glass, he knelt down beside her "Here let me help?" he said, causing Grace to jump.

"It's fine, it's only a bit of glass" Grace snapped, continuing to pick the shattered pieces up.

Grace's hand was still bleeding but she ignored the sting and carried on picking the broken glass up, when suddenly she let out a gasp of pain.

"Crap"she murmured under her breath.

Trevor's hand moved as fast as lightening and he placed it over hers, stilling her movements.

"Don't touch me" Grace shouted but luckily the noise of the music drowned her out so only Trevor heard.

Grace snatched her hand away and went off to the office, slamming the door shut behind her, leaving Trevor to clean up the glass.

Trevor saw Ste in the crowd so he called him over and got him to look after the bar and clean up; after all he did used to work their when Brendan owned it.

Trevor stepped into the office and shut the door behind him, seeing Grace sat there trying to clean her hand up.

"Want some help with that? Trevor asked her.

"No, I'm fine" Grace replied causing Trevor to look at her in amusement.

"It's just a little cut" Grace snapped.

"Looks like it" Trevor said as he watched the blood drip out.

"Well don't get blood everywhere then" Trevor told her and she gave him an insufferable smile.

They looked at each other for a moment before Trevor started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Grace asked him and she couldn't help the smile that formed on her lips.

"You" Trevor told her, walking over to her and taking her bloody hand in his.

"Thanks, good to know my pain causes you such amusement" Grace told him sarcastically.

"It's just a little cut" Trevor mocked "Besides I think you'll live"

"Here let me clean it for you" Trevor said to Grace and she reluctantly let him.

"Okay, just be careful" Grace said and Trevor couldn't help the snigger that left his lips.

"What? This is your fault" Grace told him.

"Of course, should have known it was my fault somehow" Trevor said as he wiped her cut.

"Ow" Grace said "Be gently"

"Always" Trevor told her as he continued cleaning it up and put a dressing on it.

"There you go you big baby, all done" Trevor said, stroking her hand with his.

"Thanks" she mumbled, suddenly feeling paralyzed, to the point that she couldn't think of anything but Trevor and this moment.

She vaguely noticed Trevor inch closer to her until she felt his lips on hers.

"We can't" she whispered against his lips.

"We can" Trevor told her before kissing her with force.

"Wait, wait..." Grace said, holding him back.

"I love you" Trevor told her.

Grace's face broke out into a grin as she pulled him towards her and their lips smashed together once again.


	7. Chapter 7

Grace had managed to get Trevor's shirt off in between their heated kisses.

She ran her hands down his bare chest as Trevor continued to kiss her with force, dragging his lips down to her neck, he started kissing and sucking it causing Grace let out a breathy moan before pulling his lips back to hers and leading him backwards towards the office chair.

Trevor stumbled backwards as she pushed him onto the chair with force and straddled him.

Grace pulled back from their rough kisses, breathing heavily, she looked at Trevor was lustful eyes as she lifted her top over her head and carelessly threw it to the floor.

Trevor watched her movements with anticipation and once her top was gone he moved his lips back to hers, molding their bodies together and moving his hand around her body and starting to open her bra but he was suddenly stopped when the door flew open.

"Trevor you need to come, there's a fight and I can't handle it on my own" he hurriedly said, not really taking any notice of Grace and Trevor's appearance.

"You've gotta be kidding me" Grace muttered, climbing of Trevor's lap and putting her top back on.

Trevor chuckled to himself before getting up and trying to locate his shirt, but he couldn't find it.

"Looking for this" Grace said, throwing his shirt at him.

Putting it on, he made his way to the door and started to open it but he stopped and turned back to Grace.

He pulled her to him and gave her a deep kiss which left her breathless.

"We'll continue this later" Trevor told her before leaving the office and leaving a grinning Grace behind.

"Oi, what's going on here?" Trevor asked loudly, going over to Ruby and holding her back as he saw Ste holding a blonde haired girl back and talking to her quietly.

"Right, you out" Trevor said, looking at Ruby "How did you even get in? You're underage"

"I came to teach that bitch a lesson" Ruby said, launching herself forward, going to attack Leela again but because Trevor had hold of her she couldn't move.

"Get off of me" Ruby shouted, struggling to get out of Trevor's grip as Leela was doing the same.

"How many times, nothing happened" Leela shouted at her as she broke free of Ste's grip.

"I don't care what is going on, I want you both out, NOW" Trevor shouted as he was getting angry.

Trevor's hold on Ruby loosed and suddenly Ruby went for Leela.

"Oi" Grace shouted, catching Ruby's arm as it went to slap Leela "You heard Trevor, and don't come back until you're out of school uniform"

"And you" Grace said, turning to Ste "Take your troublemaker of a sister home"

Ste walked off with Leela who was holding her cheek because Ruby had got one good slap in before Trevor pulled her back.

Grace looked at Trevor and gave him a little smirk before walked off and going back behind the bar.

As the night went on the club became more and more packed and the queue at the bar became busy with a lot of angry customers waiting to be served.

Trevor made his way behind the bar, deciding to help Grace serve and she gave him a thankful smile as he started serving people.


	8. Chapter 8

As the night went on a group of guys at the bar where getting rowdy and one of them keep leering at Grace which hadn't gone unnoticed by Trevor and of course he didn't like this at all.

Some drunken blonde was speaking to Trevor and he was pretending to be interested because he wanted to keep an eye on the guy that kept eying up Grace, he could have just gone to the office because the bar wasn't that busy anymore but he decided to stay encase a certain someone needed teaching a lesson.

"Get us a drink love?" the guy said to Grace causing Grace's head to snapped up, and she walked over to him.

"Please" she said, snatching the empty glass out of his hand.

The guy smirked at her and said please.

"See, that wasn't that hard was it" Grace stated.

"No, no it wasn't" the guy replied as he carried on smirking at her and Trevor could see this and he didn't like it one bit, something about the guy made him see red.

Trevor walked over to where Grace was serving the guy and gave him and belittling smile.

"Need a hand?" Trevor questioned Grace.

"No I've got it" Grace said dismissively as she pouring the man his drink.

Grace was about to hand him his drink when Trevor snatched it from her and handed it to the guy aggressively, slopping some onto the bar in the process.

"Wow, mate what's your problem?" the guy questioned, taking a swig of his drink.

"You are" Trevor spat.

"I'm just enjoying a night out with my friends and appreciating the lovely service" he said throwing a wink in Grace's direction causing her to grimace.

The guy walked of back to his mates and Trevor started to get angry, Grace could see him getting angry and tried to calm him down.

"Trevor" Grace said, putting her hand on his arm "Leave it"

"No, he's been looking at you all night" Trevor said, clenching his fists and starting to walk towards the guy but Grace stopped him.

"So it's a crime to look at someone now" she questioned.

"It is when he's looking at you like that" Trevor snapped, pushing past Grace and walking up to the guy and punching him without warning.

"What the hell man?" one of his mates said as he helped his mate up.

"Out now" Trevor shouted.

"What you can't do that" one of them shouted.

"I can and I have, now get out and don't come back" Trevor snapped.

"Come on man" one of them said as the other one stood his ground, challenging Trevor.

The guy swung his arm back, going to hit Trevor, but it all happened so fast.

Grace fell back having just been hit and Trevor lost it.

Trevor launched himself at the guy and punched him repeatedly in the face.

"Trevor, stop" Grace said, scrambling to get to Trevor as he was still punching the guy as all his other mates hurriedly left.

"Trevor, stop" Grace shouted but he carried on hitting the guy "Please" she added, putting her hand on his hand slowly, and stilling his movements.

"He hit you" Trevor spoke loudly as he looked at Grace.

"It's fine, I'm fine" Grace told him, giving him a soft smile.

Fraser appeared at the top of the stairs, looking at the mess around him.

"What is going on here? he shouted, looking at Trevor and the unconscious person laying on the floor.


	9. Chapter 9

"Dad" Grace said.

"Listen, whatever you've done just get it cleaned up" Fraser said as he looked around the club; by now most of the customers had left apart from the odd one or two.

Fraser just walked around the mess and walked into the office, not wanting to deal with whatever happened.

"Grace in here now" Fraser shouted from the office and Grace had no choice but to go and see what he wanted.

Grace walked into the office and saw that her Dad looked unhappy about something.

"What?" she sighed, shutting the door behind her.

"What happened out there?" Fraser asked her.

"A fight, the usual..." Grace shrugged and Fraser looked at her suspiciously.

"So Trevor didn't do that to him?" Fraser asked referring to the unconscious guy.

"No" Grace lied, but Fraser could see trough her, he always could.

"If this has any comeback on the club..." Fraser trailed off in threatening manner.

Grace just sighed and walked out of the office.

The guy had regained consciousness and Grace saw him scurry off.

Grace smirked to herself before walking toward Trevor.

"You're unbelievable" she laughed at him.

"What?" he asked like he had done nothing wrong.

"Really? You practically killed the guy for looking at me" she said, raising her eyebrow as a grin came to her lips "My hero" she joked.

"My Dad ain't too pleased with you" she added after a moment.

"When is he" Trevor mumbled.

"True" Grace said.

"I say let's give him something to be not happy about" Trevor said, then he captured Grace's lips in a passionate embrace.

"Dad will kill you and don't think he doesn't mean it" Grace warned as she pushed him away.

"Oh, I know" Trevor told her, pulling her back to him and kissing her roughly causing Grace to smile into the kiss.

...

Fraser made his way out of the office and into the bar area where Grace and Trevor where in a heated make out session.

"Trevor" Fraser said and he and Grace swiftly pulled apart, only just going unnoticed by Fraser.

Grace made her way behind the bar, creating some distance between her and Trevor.

"What is it?" Trevor asked Fraser.

"You still going to get that money for me?" Fraser asked and Grace pretended to busy herself so that her Dad thought she wasn't listening.

"Urm..." Trevor said, scratching the back of his head.

"Don't let me down, I want that money, you wouldn't let me down now would you?" Fraser spoke and Trevor glanced at Grace momentarily.

"I won't let you down, I will get your money" Trevor half-heartedly replied.

"Good" Fraser said as he disappeared back into the office.

Trevor made his way over to Grace and went to kiss her but she turned her head away and carried on wiping the bar.

"What's wrong?" Trevor asked her.

"What's wrong? What's wrong is that I don't want you to do it, I can't bare the thought of you with her, I just want to claw her eyes out" Grace told him.

"I know, do you think I want to pretend to be interested in a skank like her? Because I don't, but it's just a job, that's all it is" Trevor said as he brushing her hair to one side and started kissing her neck.

Grace smiled to herself "Well I guess it would be nice to have five grand" she smirked.

"Hmm" he mumbled against her skin.

"Trevor, stop, we should stop..." Grace started to say but she was cut off by Trevor's lips on hers "Dad" she mumbled against his lips.

"Is in the office" Trevor said as he reluctantly pulled his lips away from hers.

"But he could come out and I really really don't want him to have to kill you" Grace replied with a glint in her eye.

"Fine, we'll go back to mine" Trevor said as he led Grace to the door.


	10. Chapter 10

It had been a few days and Grace and Trevor had managed to keep their relationship secret from her Dad for the time being, it involved a great deal of sneaking around with a lot of close calls and today wasn't any different.

As Grace lay in Trevor's bed waiting for him to get out the shower she heard someone knock at the door, then they let themselves in.

"Trevor" Grace heard her Dad's voice call.

"Shit" Grace mumbled to herself, getting out of bed and shutting the bedroom door firmly, hoping her Dad wouldn't come up.

Grace watched the bedroom door as the handle slowly came down and she didn't know where to go; she knew if her Dad caught her here it would not end well for Trevor.

She looked around the room for somewhere to hide but she came up blank; she was not hiding under the bed, no way, she would never.

She saw the door crack open slowly and she had no choice but to hide under the bed, but before she could move the door opened and she looked at the person with a mixture of panic and relief.

"Babe, what's up?" Trevor questioned as he walked towards her in just a towel.

"My Dad's downstairs" Grace told him "You need to get dressed" she added, taking in his half naked state and letting out a sigh.

Trevor dropped his towel causing Grace to bite her lip.

"Trevor" she moaned.

"What?"

"Do you have to" Grace said and Trevor just shrugged at her.

"What? I'm just getting dressed like you said" Trevor replied with a knowing grin on his face as he quickly got dressed.

"I'll get rid of him" Trevor said as he walked out of the bedroom.

Trevor walked downstairs seeing Fraser sat on the couch waiting for him.

"Fraser, to what do I owe this pleasure?" he asked as he made his way in the kitchen and Fraser followed him.

"I want you to take Mercedes out tonight" Fraser said "I want that money Trevor"

Fraser looked at the side which had two wine glasses on "Nice night last night" he said, indicating to the wine glass with lipstick on.

"Oh, yeah, Mercedes came back" he lied.

"Good, well I want you to take her to the opening of 'The Hutch' and find out where she keeps that money" Fraser said as he walked out of the flat.

Trevor watched as Fraser left and made his way upstairs to find Grace, who was in the shower.

Trevor walked to the bathroom door and heard Grace singing to herself, he pulled the handle down and stepped into the bathroom.

"Trevor, is that you?" Grace asked from in the shower and Trevor rolled his eyes thinking who else would be.

"Who else?" he asked as he made his way to the shower as Grace peaked her head out.

"So I got rid of your Dad" Trevor told her.

"Good" Grace said, as she splashed him with some water on purpose and laughed.

"You think that's funny?" Trevor said, climbing into the shower with her and pushing her up against the wall.

"Trevor you're all wet now?" Grace said as she smirked up at him.

"So are you" Trevor whispered, placing his hand on her inner thigh and kissing her hard.

...

"Where have you been?" Fraser asked Grace as she walked into the club.

"Out" Grace simply replied.

"Where?" Fraser questioned her.

"Just out, you're not my keeper" Grace snapped.

Trevor and Mercedes came up the stairs and Grace looked at them, grimacing.

"What is she doing here?" Grace questioned.

"Trevor is taking her to 'The Hutch' tonight, isn't that right? Fraser said.

"Yeah" Trevor mumbled.

"Bit posh ain't it for a skank like her" Grace said, smirking evilly at Mercedes.

"Oi, who you calling a skank?" Mercedes shouted.

"You, you're nothing but a cheap whore and I really don't know what Trevor sees in you" Grace spat at her.

"You're just jealous because you want a bit of Trevor, well he don't go for sour face tramps, sorry" Mercedes said and Grace slapped her.

Trevor held Grace back as she was about to say something.

"Grace" Trevor warned her.

"Whatever" Grace said, pulling out of Trevor's hold and going into the office, slamming the door.

Fraser watched as his daughter stormed off "What's got into her?"

"Beats me" Trevor said as he looked at the closed office door.

"Come on, I got to decide what to wear and you can help me pick" Mercedes said and Trevor rolled his eyes, he wanted to see Grace but he had to play it right and he couldn't afford to let Fraser down.


	11. Chapter 11

Later that afternoon Grace was walking around the village, having got some tickets for the opening of 'The Hutch', she was looking intently at them when she saw Freddie walk by and a plan came to mind.

"Freddie" she said as she walked up to him and smirked at him "I need you to be my date tonight" she said, showing him the tickets to the opening.

"And why would I do that?" Freddie asked.

"You forget that I know about you and Lindsey, what a shame it would be if Joe found out" Grace said snidely.

"You wouldn't" Freddie said.

"Try me" Grace replied and she saw Freddie squirm; she had him.

"So that's settled then, meet me outside the hutch tonight at seven" Grace said.

"Fine, but keep it shut about me and Lindsey yeah?" Freddie said.

"My lips are sealed" Grace told him, walking off, smirking to herself.

...

Grace and Freddie walked into 'The Hutch' and Grace spotted Trevor straight away.

Walking over to the table nearest him and Mercedes she sat down along with Freddie.

As the night went on Grace got increasingly frustrated and Freddie knew exactly what was going on.

"So you brought me here to keep an eye on Trevor and Mercedes?" Freddie questioned her in amusement.

"So what if I did? I'm keeping an eye on them for Dad, it's business, you know my Dad" Grace told him with a shrug.

"So if I told your Dad what you're doing..." Freddie started to say but was cut off.

"No" Grace said quickly "I mean no Dad doesn't need to know" she said and gave him a fake smile.

"Right" Freddie said, looking at her in amusement and going back to his food.

Grace carried on watching Trevor and Mercedes and Trevor knew exactly what she was doing and he wasn't very pleased about it.

Trevor got up and walked towards the toilets, looking at Grace as her went and motioning for her to follow him.

"I'm just going to toilet" Grace told Freddie, then she got up and disappeared in the direction Trevor just had.

"What do you think you're doing?" Trevor said, grabbing her arm and pulling her into the toilets.

"I'm just enjoying a lovely meal with Freddie" Grace told him with a smirk.

"You don't even like Freddie" Trevor pointed out.

"Fine" Grace sighed "I came to keep an eye on you and Mercedes"

"Well go home" Trevor said.

"No" Grace stubbornly replied "I ain't having that all over you"

"Babe it's just a job, you know you're the only girl for me" Trevor told her and his face softened a bit.

"But I hate it, we have to keep it a secret and I hate it, I just want people to know your mine" Grace told him.

"I know babe but we can't, your Dad will kill us... or me"

"We'll find another way to get the money just don't do this please" Grace pleaded.

"And how's that going to look? You Dad will figure it out, I have to do this" Trevor told her.

Suddenly the door came open and Freddie stood there grinning at Trevor and Grace.

"Alright you two" Freddie said and Trevor just walked past him.

"Not a word" Grace warned him as she walked out of the toilets and went back to the table.

As the night went on Freddie left deciding that he didn't want to be part of whatever Grace and Trevor had going on and Grace was sat by herself, drinking a bottle of wine.

She kept glancing at Trevor and Mercedes from the corner of her eye and she saw Mercedes put her hand on Trevor's arm and look straight at her before learning towards Trevor and smirking to herself.

Mercedes was winding Grace up and it was working.

She watched as Trevor leant in too and she just reacted; she saw Tony walk by with a tray of drinks so she stuck her foot out and the tray of drinks went all over Mercedes.

Trevor looked at Grace and Grace just gave him an innocent smile.

"Opps" Grace said, mimicking Mercedes words from the other day.

"I'm so sorry" Tony said.

"You" Mercedes said, pointing at Grace "You put your foot out, you did this on purpose"

"Me" Grace said innocently trying to hide the smile that was playing on her lips.

"You smug bitch" Mercedes said as she launched herself at Grace, but Trevor caught her.

"Maybe you should go home and clean up" Trevor told her.

"Aren't you coming?" Mercedes questioned Trevor.

"No" Trevor said as her watched Grace smirking away to herself.

"Fine" Mercedes replied, going to kiss Trevor but Trevor turned away.

"No offense but you reek of booze" Trevor told her and Mercedes stormed off.

Trevor turned to Grace and looked at her through mad eyes.

"What? She didn't have to go on my account" Grace said with a shrug and Trevor sighed.


	12. Chapter 12

Trevor left the hutch feeling irritated and Grace followed him.

"I'm sorry" Grace said once they were outside.

"Your Dad won't be happy" Trevor replied.

"I don't care" Grace said "You know sometimes it feels like you care more about him than me"

"That's not true" Trevor told her.

"Isn't it?" Grace asked and in that moment Trevor hated himself for making her feel like that, for making he feel second best.

"No, you're the most important person to me" Trevor said, walking closer to her and taking her hand in his.

"Well you do a good job at pretending" Grace whispered and there was a minute of silence where they both stood staring at their entwined hands.

"What do you want from me Grace?" Trevor shouted at her as he dropped her hand and started to walk past her.

Grace spun around to face Trevor who was now walking away from her "I want you to love me enough to not do this" she yelled at him and he stopped in his step and turned to her seeing the vulnerability on her face.

Both Grace and Trevor were unaware a person watching them from afar.

"Trevor, I don't care about the money, not if this is what you've got to do to get it"

Trevor was looked at Grace intensely as he was thinking what to do next, he loved Grace and he didn't want to lose her, but if Fraser found out about them he would lose her; Fraser would make sure of that.

"Okay, we'll find another way" Trevor told her.

"That's it" Grace replied.

"Well that's what you wanted isn't it" Trevor snapped as he began to walk away from her again.

"Trevor" Grace called.

"Look, just go home, I'll call you later" Trevor told her as he walked up the steps to his flat; he felt frustrated, not really at Grace, more like with himself.

Grace watched as Trevor walked off and she could tell he wasn't happy about something so she left him and headed home; hoping he would calm down soon.


	13. Chapter 13

A few days had passed and Grace had not heard from Trevor, neither had Fraser and Fraser wasn't too pleased about this, nor was Grace to be honest but both for very different reasons.

Grace stood in the club stocktaking when someone walked up the stairs so she turned to look and saw Trevor stood there.

"Where have you been? You never called or text, you weren't at your flat, where were you Trevor?" Grace asked getting angry.

"I've been around" Trevor told her as he walked over to the couch and chucked himself down.

"Ah the wanderer returns" Fraser said as he came out the office and saw Trevor sat on the couch "You've let me down"

"Sorry boss" Trevor replied as Fraser came to sit opposite him.

"There was a time when you would never have let me down" Fraser said, looking at Trevor seriously.

"So where were you? You can't just let me down like this, you had a job to do, have you done it?"

"No" Trevor simply said which angered Fraser.

"Why not?" Fraser said in a dark tone.

"Because I'm in love with you daughter" Trevor said as he waited for Fraser's reaction.

Grace who had resumed what she was doing shot her head in Trevor's' direction, then she looked at her Dad, anticipating his reaction.

Fraser sat there for a minute before laughing out loud.

"I do, so you'll have to find someone else to get your money because I'm out" Trevor said and Fraser rose to his feet.

Grace could see the anger on her Dad's face and she shot to her feet and went over to Trevor.

"It's true Dad, and I love him and there is nothing you can do about it" Grace said as she grabbed Trevor's hand and held it tightly, giving him a small smile and Fraser lost it, he grabbed Trevor by the collar causing him to drop Grace's hand.

"Dad don't" Grace shouted.

"Why not? You know I should end this low life piece of scum right now" Fraser said sinisterly.

"No Dad" Grace shouted again

"He let me down and you know I don't like it when people let me down Grace" Fraser said then he punched Trevor with force in the stomach.

"Dad, please, you can't" Grace said as she watched Fraser stand over Trevor.

"Give me one good reason why not?" Fraser questioned his daughter.

"Because I...I.. love him"

"Nope, not good enough" Fraser said as he punched Trevor hard in the face.

"Because I'm Pregnant" Grace shouted and she finally let the tears fall.


	14. Chapter 14

Fraser and Trevor both looked at Grace in shock and Grace sighed; she didn't want it to come out like this.

Grace turned her back on Fraser and Trevor and went to sit at the bar.

The club was silent until a voice spoke, causing Grace to look at the person.

"Are you keeping it?" the person said with no emotion whosoever.

Grace went to speak but the person spoke again.

"Because you can't" Trevor said.

Grace looked at Trevor with a mixture of emotions on her face but most of all she felt hurt; why would he say that?

"Well at least I know how you feel now, and if I decide to keep the baby then I will, you can do what you like because right now I don't care" Grace said as she left the club in a hurry.

Fraser had not yet said a word; he just looked at Trevor with disgust and walked into the office leaving Trevor stood there alone.

"Damn it" he mumbled to himself, kicking the table in a fit of anger, then he left the club.

...

Trevor had looked for Grace everywhere he could think of and he had yet to find her, her phone was switched off so he couldn't get hold of her, he had been everywhere apart from the obvious place.

He ran up the steps to his flat and found Grace sitting outside his flat.

Grace looked up through her tears and looked at Trevor.

"Oh good your here" Grace said as she stood up and walked towards him, roughly wiping her tears away.

"I'm leaving, I'm going back to London" Grace told Trevor, walking by him.

Trevor caught her arm and stopped her "No, you can't"

"Well I am, you made it perfectly clear how you felt" Grace said, snatching her arm out of his grasp.

"It was a shock" Trevor said.

"So you want this baby?" Grace asked him and there was a long silence.

"Well I think that's my answer" Grace said, then she walked away.

Trevor ran after her, catching her just at the bottom of the steps.

"Grace, can't we just talk about this? You don't even know if you're going to keep it, please" Trevor begged her.

"No, I can't do this" Grace said "My Dad was right, we can't be together" she whispered as she started walking away again.

"But I love you" Trevor shouted at her and she stopped, looking back at him.

"I love you too but I guess it isn't always enough" Grace told him "Goodbye Trevor" then she walked off.

...

Grace stopped by the club and walked up the back steps.

"Grace" Fraser said, offering her a weak smile.

"I'm going back to London" she told him.

"What?" Fraser questioned.

"I'm leaving Dad" she sighed.

"It's because of him isn't it?" Fraser said, slamming the glass he had in his hands down "I'll kill him"

"No Dad, please, it's not him, I guess we just want different things"

"Are you keeping it?" Fraser asked, referring to the baby.

"Baby Dad, it's a baby" Grace shouted and her Dad looked at her with anger.

"How could you be so stupid Grace? I warned you, and now look at the mess you're in" Fraser yelled, indicating to her nonexistent bump.

"Sorry to be such a disappointment Dad, you always did have a favourite, didn't you?" Grace spat.

"That's rubbish and you know it" he Dad told her.

"I could never live up to your precious Clare, you could never control me the way you did her and you didn't like that, did you Dad? You didn't like that I was my own person" Grace told him with a look of disgust "And if I decide to keep my baby I will and you won't do to me want you did to Clare"

"That was an accident" Fraser told her in warning.

"You accidentally pushed her down the stairs, causing her to lose her baby" Grace spat, then she turned away from her Dad and went to walk off.

"He really does like to keep it in the family doesn't he?" Fraser spat at her, causing her to stop.

Grace turned to her Dad and slapped him "You don't know anything about me and Trevor" she spat before leaving the club for the last time.


	15. Chapter 15

Grace was at the bus stop, the only belongings she had with her were all in a small shoulder bag she had with her, most of it was clothes; she didn't have much, most of what she had was still in her London flat.

She sat at the bus stop thinking about her and Trevor; where did it all go wrong? She knew that, it all went wrong when she got pregnant, but she wouldn't get rid of her baby just because Trevor didn't want it. She had been thinking and she had came to the decision that she would keep her baby, she would raise it on her own, it would be a part of her and a part of Trevor; that was probably the most painful thing; the baby would be a constant remind of her and Trevor and what could have been, but he didn't want this so she had to let go, move on and forget about him; like it would be that easy.

Grace was broken from her deep thoughts by someone standing in front of her, so she looked up and saw Mercedes stood there with an evil smirk on her face.

"What do you want?" Grace asked with a grimace.

"I know about you and Trevor, I saw your little domestic the other night and I know what you were planning to do" Mercedes replied "Trevor thought he could get his hands on my money by sleeping with me"

"He was just doing what my Dad asked him, anyway you don't have to worry, there is no me and Trevor not anymore"

"Finally come to his senses did he?" Mercedes taunted.

"Something like that" Grace muttered to herself.

"Look, you're welcome to him because I'm so over him" Grace lied and Mercedes smirked wickedly at her.

"Aww, used and abused, did he not love you enough" Mercedes said and Grace punched her, wiping the evil smirk off her face.

"You bitch" Mercedes said, going to hit her back but someone caught her arm.

"Don't even think about it" the voice said, causing Grace to look up and see Trevor stood there.

"Get off me, she started it" Mercedes said, escaping Trevor's hold and attempting to hit Grace but he caught her again.

"I don't care, I'll finish it unless you get lost right now" Trevor said to Mercedes, threatening her.

"You'd really hit a girl?" Mercedes questioned "Is that what happened? You lost your temped and hit Grace, poor cow"

Grace flinched when Mercedes said that and Trevor caught her eye.

"Get lost or you'll find out" he told Mercedes; he would never hit her, or any woman for the matter, he was a lot of things but that was one thing that he would never be, never would he raise a hand to a woman, but she didn't need to know that.

"I'll leave you to your petty little domestic" Mercedes said as she looked between Grace and Trevor, Trevor looked at her getting irritated and Mercedes could see this "Don't worry I'm going" she said, holding her hands up in surrender and walking off with a smirk on her face.

Just as Mercedes left the bus came and Grace went to get on it, with one final look at Trevor.

"I wish it could have been different" Grace muttered as she got on and Trevor heard her.

"Grace, please don't go, we can work it out, please" Trevor begged, causing Grace to stop at the top of the bus steps.

"I'm keeping the baby" Grace told him.

"You are?" Trevor asked awkwardly.

"I am and I know this isn't what you want so we can't be together because you will end up hating me for it and..."

"Miss I've got to go, are you coming or not?" the bus driver asked.

"Yes" Grace said at the same time Trevor said "No"

"Either get on or get off" the bus driver said snottily.

"I'm sorry Trevor" Grace said and she walked to a seat and the bus pulled away.

Grace sat on the bus unable to control her tears any longer, she looked down at her phone and a picture of her and Trevor flashed up on the screen; she just cried even harder.

Suddenly she got up; she couldn't do this, she couldn't be away from Trevor, but then there was the fact he didn't want a baby.


	16. Chapter 16

Grace was unsure of what to do, but she was certain of one thing, so she walked to the front of the bus and the bus driver reluctantly let her off.

The bus hadn't got far, so she wasn't that far away from the village and she could see Trevor still stood at the bus stop with his back to her.

She stood where she was for a moment trying to understand what she was going to do; she didn't know to be honest; well she knew she wanted to be with Trevor but it was complicated with her Dad and now the baby, she just wished it could be simple.

All of the sudden her phone started ringing and she looked down to see who was calling her.

A picture of her and Trevor came up on screen and she found herself smiling at the phone, it was still ringing as her thumb hovered over the answer button.

Clicking answer, she put the phone to her ear without saying a sound, she just let herself feel.

A single tear rolled down her cheek which she quickly wiped away.

"You answered" Trevor said on the other end.

"You sound surprised" Grace breathed, smiling to herself "Guess I couldn't keep away" she whispered and she watched as Trevor turned around.

"You stayed" he said through the speaker as he looked straight at her and Grace could see that he was grinning.

"I stayed" Grace whispered through the phone as she started walking towards him.

"Why'd you stay?" Trevor questioned.

"I don't know" Grace breathed, as she kept absentmindedly walking towards him.

"I'm glad you did" Trevor told her.

"Me too" Grace breathed as she hung up her phone and stopped right in front of him.

"I'm sorry" Trevor said, placing his hand on her cheek, caressing it gently.

"Me too" Grace said, leaning into his touch.

"What have you got to be sorry for?" Trevor asked her, dropping his hand back to his side.

"I don't know" Grace sighed "For thinking I could leave you"

"For loving you" Grace mumbled.

"Hey, we'll figure it out" Trevor told her.

"What's to figure out?" Grace said "You don't want this baby and I do and Dad, well we both know his opinion on us, the baby..."

"I know I want you, and we'll figure the rest out later" Trevor said.

"Beside I could get used to the idea of a little you or me running about" Trevor smiled, but Grace knew he didn't mean it; he didn't want a kid.

"Love you" Grace mumbled as they started to walk off to Trevor's flat and Grace rested her head on his shoulder.

"I love you too and I want you to move in with me" Trevor told her.

Grace lifted her head of his shoulder and looked at Trevor with uncertainty.

"But..." Grace started to say but suddenly Trevor's lips were on hers and they got lost in each other for a moment.

"Just say yes" Trevor whispered to her.

"Okay... Yes, I'll move in"

...

Grace and Trevor were laid on the couch, both only in their underwear when they heard a knock at the door.

Trevor pulled away to get it but Grace stopped him.

"Leave it" she whispered.

"Trevor, I know you're in there" Fraser shouted from outside.

"Crap" Trevor mumbled as he leap of the couch, chucking his shirt at Grace and she put it on.

"What do you thing her wants?" Grace asked quietly.

"Probably to kill me" Trevor said, half teasing and half serious.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you" Grace said, giving him a quick kiss before he went to open the door.

"Fra..." Trevor said before he was being pushed back and held up against the wall.

"Fraser listen" Trevor tried to reason with him.

"Don't tell me to listen, you drove me daughter away, you got her pregnant, I warned you" Fraser yelled.

"Dad" Grace said suddenly, making herself known.

"Grace" Fraser said in shock, releasing his hold on Trevor and he fell to the floor

"Nice" he mumbled, then he coughed, gasping for air where Fraser had nearly strangled him.

"I thought you were leaving" Fraser said to his daughter.

"Yeah, well change of plan" Grace told her Dad "I'm staying and I'm moving in with Trevor, you can't do anything about it, so get used to it"

"Over my dead body" Fraser yelled.

"If it has to be" Grace grinned wickedly at her father.

"We're going to be a family whether you like it or not" Grace told her Dad.

"Trevor doesn't even want a kid, it will never work and you know it" Fraser told her.

"No" Grace shouted.

"He doesn't want the baby, what are you going to do?" Fraser asked and Grace was about to reply but Trevor beat her to it.

"I do want this baby" he yelled causing Grace and Fraser to look at him in shock.

"So, if you don't mind you can go now" Grace told her Dad, but her eyes were still on Trevor.

"He'll let you down, he always does, he let me down..." Fraser threatened.

"Well I'm not you Dad" Grace snapped at her Dad.

Father and daughter stood staring each other down for a few minutes before Fraser let out a sigh and left in a huff, slamming the door shut behind him.


	17. Chapter 17

It had been two days since Grace moved in and all the other stuff that had happened that day and so far Grace and Trevor hadn't spoken about the baby 'problem' also Grace had been rejecting all calls from her Dad; he knew where she was if he was that desperate to speak to her.

Grace walked downstairs to find Trevor looking in his fish tank.

"You really love those fish huh?" Grace said as she walked over to him.

"These guys are my partners in crime" Trevor teased and Grace laughed.

"Is that right?" she asked, raising her eyebrow in a playfully manner.

"Yep" Trevor said, capturing her lips in a passionate kiss.

After a minute Grace tried to pull away from the kiss but Trevor wouldn't let her and deepened it, causing her to moan into the kiss.

"Babe, later..." Grace said as she felt Trevor's hands wonder, then she pulled away from the heated kiss and went to the kitchen.

Trevor looked at his fish and smiled to himself before walking over to Grace.

"Have you seen my phone?" Grace asked him as she was looking around for it; remembering the kitchen was the last place she had it.

"No I haven't, you really need to take better care of your things...You're so messy, maybe you should tidy up" Trevor said as a smirk played on his lips.

"Do I look like a cleaner?" Grace asked in a playful tone.

"Well..." Trevor said with a chuckle and Grace hit him on the arm.

"Oi, are you going to help me find my phone or what?" Grace asked as she looked around some more.

"Maybe it's upstairs" Trevor offered" Good luck finding it, you can't find anything up there... If I knew you were this messy I would never have asked you to move in"

"Oh shut up, I'm not that messy" Grace said as she walked upstairs.

"Sure you're not" Trevor called after her as he laughed to himself and went to sit on the couch.

He felt something under the cushions and felt to see what it was; it was a dirty spoon.

"Nice" he muttered, as he threw it on the coffee table and put the television on using the control.

Grace came downstairs having had no luck in finding her phone, she went to seat beside Trevor and he was watching some stupid documentary.

Grace let out a loud sigh causing Trevor to look at her.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Can't find my phone" Grace said.

"You know, we should go out" Grace stated all of a sudden.

"Where do you want to go?" Trevor asked.

"Well you know, I really want to go shopping" Grace said.

Trevor switched the television off and looked at her "So go"

"But I want you to come with me" Grace told him.

"Why?" he asked and Grace went to reply but he spoke again.

"No, no, no, I put my foot down at shopping, I don't do shopping" Trevor told her firmly.

"Please" Grace said, giving him her best pout.

"Ain't gonna work, you can go on your own" Trevor told her.

"No, I want you to come with me" she said.

"Why so desperate for me to come with you?" Trevor asked.

"Because I don't want to go on my own and..." she hesitated "And you're... my boyfriend" she gave him an uneasy smile; she had never actually said the word out loud, sure they were together but she didn't want him to freak out or anything, and being called her 'boyfriend' might freak him out because he is Trevor and that's the sort of thing he does.

She watched him, waiting for any kind of reaction.

Trevor smiled at hearing her call him her boyfriend, but he still wasn't keen on the idea of shopping.

"Come on, it'll be fun" Grace said.

"Is that right?" Trevor replied, not convinced and Grace could see this so she leant in and whispered something in his ear and he grinned at her.

"So is that a yes?"

"Well how can I say no to that?" Trevor told her.

Grace watched as Trevor got up and reality suddenly hit her; what was next for them and their unborn baby? Trevor didn't want it; she knew he just said that to shut her Dad up. He wanted her so he would have this baby to make her happy, but she wanted him to want it and not just because of her, he needed to want it too and she had no idea what she was going to do about it.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Trevor standing there holding her phone.

She gave him a weak smile and took her phone from him "Thanks"

"Are you alright?" Trevor asked her.

"Yep, I'm great" Grace lied as she got up and they left the flat.


	18. Chapter 18

Grace and Trevor had got back from shopping and Trevor couldn't help but notice how quiet Grace was.

"You're quiet, what's wrong?" Trevor said from their position on the couch.

"Just thinking..." Grace told him absentmindedly "Trevor, what are we doing?"

Trevor looked at Grace in thought for a moment before smirking at her "Well we're sat on the couch"

"Trevor, I'm serious, I stayed because I love you and you love me right?" Grace said as she lifted her head of Trevor's shoulder and looked at him properly.

"Of course, you know I love you, I'd do anything for you" Trevor told her.

"Maybe that's the problem" Grace muttered and she saw the questioning look Trevor was giving her so she continued "You would do anything for me, so you would have this baby for me, not because you want it"

Trevor sighed, not knowing what to tell her; he said he wanted the baby, but did he mean it?

"Grace, I said I want the baby"

"No, you will have this baby to keep me happy, because it's want I want, but is it what you want?"

"Babe" Trevor said, looking at her in thought "I want what you want"

"But do you want this baby?" Grace questioned again.

Trevor didn't reply and Grace started to get frustrated.

"Trevor" she stated.

"Couldn't you just leave it, we had a nice day and you just had to bring it up" Trevor said, standing up from the couch and going into the kitchen, leaving Grace sat on the couch staring at him dumbfounded.

"We need to talk about this? I ain't going to be pregnant forever" Grace yelled, her emotions starting to get the better of her.

"Just tell me, do you want this baby? Like actually want it for yourself, not because I want it but do you want it?" Grace questioned, wanting a straight answer.

"I don't know Grace" Trevor snapped "No I don't want this baby, there you wanted my honest answer, so there you have it, are you happy now?"

"No I'm not happy, I knew it was a mistake staying, I should have left when I had the chance, but it's you, it's always been you, I'm so stupid..." Grace rambled on as she finally let her tears fall.

She saw Trevor walk towards her but she got off the couch and moved away "Don't come near me, just don't" she said, before going upstairs and into the bedroom, slamming the door behind her.

Once Grace was in the bedroom so fell onto the bed, finally letting her tears take over.

She lay there crying for a good hour before a sudden wave of sickness came over her, but it passed quickly which she was thankful for, so knew it was the baby, so far she hadn't had any morning sickness or any other pregnancy symptoms but she didn't think she would carry on being so lucky, unfortunately.

More tears came as she thought of the only thing she could think off.

She got up off the bed and found her laptop, opening the internet; she typed in what she wanted to search.

Pressing enter, the page came up and a single tear slid down her cheek; what was more important to her?


	19. Chapter 19

Trevor went into the bedroom to find Grace staring at her laptop screen; she looked unsure about something.

"Baby..." Trevor whispered.

"No, it's fine, I asked you want you wanted and you told me, it's fine" Grace said and Trevor looked at her, not convinced "I said it's fine" she snapped.

"There won't be any baby after tomorrow" she whispered.

"What?" Trevor asked, shocked at her statement.

"I said there won't be a baby after tomorrow, I'm getting rid of it" she yelled.

"What? Why?"Trevor asked, confused.

"It's what you wanted isn't it?" Grace shouted at him and silence filled the room.

"I thought I could leave, bring up this baby on my own but I was wrong, I can't leave you, I tried and look what happened, I love you so much, I can't imagine my life without you now and I hate you for it" Grace said as her voice started to break "I can't do it anymore" she sobbed.

"Can't do what anymore?" Trevor questioned as he went to sit on the bed with her and he couldn't help but notice how Grace moved away from him a bit.

"This baby is destroying us Trevor and I hate it, I just want you and if that means no baby..." she said and Trevor interrupted her.

"No, you can't have an abortion" Trevor said in a raised voice.

"I thought you would be happy?" Grace snapped at him.

"So did I" Trevor sighed.

"What do you mean?" Grace asked.

"I can't be a Dad" Trevor told her and Grace could see he was going to say more so she waited for him to continue "This baby is better off without me, I won't be good enough for it, I'll mess it up like I do everything...I've messed us up"

"No, you haven't messed us up, and you'll be an amazing Dad" Grace told him "Why didn't you tell me how you felt?"

"I don't talk about my feelings, you know" Trevor trailed off "It's easier..."

"For who" Grace muttered.

"I'm sorry" Trevor said, wiping Grace's left over tears away and giving her a soft smile "Don't get rid of i... our baby"

"Can't promise I'll be perfect... Trevor said as Grace started crying.

"Why you crying?" Trevor asked and Grace gave him a watery smile and hugged him.

"I love you" she mumbled into his neck.

"I love you too"

Grace pulled away from the hug and looked at him "So we're doing this?"

Grace saw a flicker of uncertainty before he agreed "We're doing this"


	20. Chapter 20

The next few days were filled with ups and downs and Trevor still had his reservations about being a Dad but he assured Grace it would be fine and he wanted this; something which Grace really believed this time.

Trevor was in the kitchen frying some bacon when Grace came downstairs in only her underwear and one of his shirts.

"Hey" Grace said as she walked over to him.

"Hey gorgeous" Trevor replied, learning in to give her a quick kiss.

Grace gladly accepted the kiss but when he tried to pull away she deepened it and Trevor responded with eagerness.

The kiss quickly became heated and the bacon was long forgotten until the sound of the smoke alarm going off made them break apart.

"Damn" Trevor muttered before hitting the smoke alarm to get it to shut up.

"You burnt my bacon" he said as he turned the hob off a put his bacon on a plate.

"Hey, where's mine?" Grace questioned before nicking a bit of Trevor's plate and walking off.

"Anyway I'm gonna take a shower" she said, and then she disappeared upstairs, leaving a grinning Trevor behind.

As Grace was in the shower Trevor couldn't help but think about them and the baby and an involuntary smile spread across his face; he was happy, but he would always have that little doubt in his head. When Grace told him she was going to get rid of it he felt something indescribable; the thought of her killing their baby killed him and that was when he knew he really did want this baby, he was just scared of it all.

Trevor had been sat there longer than he thought and he had finished his bacon when Grace reappeared with a smile of her face.

"I have to go to the club tonight" Grace told Trevor as her smile faded; she really didn't want to go to the club, but she had to go in as one of the staff had called in sick.

"What time?"

"About 8" Grace replied before kissing him.

They didn't do much that day, they just watched a film; well I say watched but really they didn't do much watching.

When it got to about quarter to eight Grace had to unwrap herself from Trevor's arms and get ready to go to work.

"Are you coming with?" Grace asked once she was ready to leave.

"Will your Dad be there?" Trevor questioned.

"Who cares" Grace said.

"I do, he wants to kill me" Trevor told her, but he got off the couch anyway.

"No he doesn't" Grace told him and Trevor raised his eyebrow at her in disagreement "Okay, so maybe he does... he definitely does..."

"Gee thanks..." Trevor cut her off.

"But he won't, trust me..." Grace said then she kissed his lips gently.

"I ain't convinced" Trevor told her as he followed her out of the door.

They walked to the club hand in hand, going up the back steps and seeing the place was quite busy for a Monday night; it was normally dead on Monday nights.

She spotted her Dad walk out of the office and he was heading towards her and Trevor.

"Great" she mumbled as she rolled her eyes.

"Dad, what a nice surprise" she said sarcastically "I thought you were going out with your wife"

"Me too" Fraser grumbled and Grace looked at him questioningly "Long story" he said as he walked of barely even acknowledging Trevor's presence.

Grace went to walk off when Trevor pulled her back and captured her lips in a long and passionate kiss.

She was surprised momentarily before she responded and just as she was getting lost in the kiss Trevor pulled back with a grin on his face.

"Just a little something to keep you going" he winked, and then he walked off to the couch in the corner and sat down.

...

As the night went on the club got busier and Grace couldn't help but notice a brunette sitting with Trevor, her hands on his chest; she was clearly flirting with him and from where Grace stood Trevor didn't look to be stopping her.

She saw her Dad walk out of the office and walk over to her.

"Cheating on you already" Fraser said cruelly, looking towards Trevor and the brunette that was all over him.

Grace sighed loudly and glared at her Dad.

"Did you want something?" she spat at him.

"I came to tell you I'm going so you'll have to lock up tonight" Fraser said and Grace groaned because she knew it meant she would have to stay later.

"Fine" Grace said as she walked to the other end of the bar and her Dad left.

She heard someone laugh and her head shot to the direction the noise came from just in time for her to see the girl try to kiss Trevor; her Trevor.

She could feel herself getting mad as she watched Trevor push the girl away.

She went out from behind the bar and walked up to them, grabbing her by the hair.

"Oi, what do you think you're doing?" Grace asked as so let go off her hair, causing the girl to fall on the floor.

"Ow, what's your problem, psycho?" the girl asked; she couldn't have been more than nineteen.

"My problem is you trying to kiss my boyfriend" Grace said and the girl smirked at her, getting up from the floor.

"Oh, he looked well up for it" the girl said "Maybe you just ain't enough" she added, then she went to walk off but Grace pulled her back and went to slap her but Trevor caught her arm.

"I would go if I were you" he told the girl and she left quickly, throwing a quick wink in Trevor's direction.

"Errr, shank" Grace said as she turned to see Trevor grinning at her.

"What?" she asked him.

"You're hot when you're jealous" he said.

"I was not jealous" Grace said and Trevor just chuckled.

"Okay so I was a little jealous, but she had her hands all over you, only I can touch you like that" Grace said.

"I like the sound of that" Trevor whispered in her ear.

"You know" Grace said as she played with the buttons at the top of his shirt "My Dad's gone home, so the office is free, I could get someone to cover..." Grace trailed off suggestively.


	21. Chapter 21

Grace and Trevor were in the kitchen talking about Grace's hospital appointment when there was a knock at the door.

Grace walked over to the door and opened it, seeing her Dad stood there holding baby Rose.

"What do you want and why have you got Rose?" Grace asked.

"Tegan asked me to look after her" Fraser replied "She was meant to be back an hour ago and I have things to do, can you take her?"

"But why have you got her?" Grace asked.

"Well I am her godfather" Fraser replied

"Yeah, that's weird" Grace told him.

"Well I was happy to do it" Fraser said as her looked at Rose and tickled her chin and she let out a little squeal causing Fraser to smile.

Grace watched the interaction between her Dad and the baby and thought that something wasn't quite right.

"So will you look after her? I'll be a few hours tops" Fraser said as he started to hand Rose over, not giving Grace time to answer.

Grace had no choice but to take the baby who suddenly started screaming in her arms.

"She doesn't like me, I think you should take her" Grace told her Dad as she held a wriggling Rose in her arms.

Trevor walked up to the door and saw Grace holding baby Rose.

"What's going on?" he asked, but Fraser didn't answer, it was clear he still had a big problem with him and his daughter being together and having a baby together.

"Now you be a good girl okay my darling" Fraser told Rose and Grace found something odd with the way he said this, she definitely suspected something, but she wasn't sure what yet.

Rose soon stopped screaming, she looked at Fraser and smiled, then she giggled.

"See, she's as good as gold" he told Grace, only briefly looking at Trevor.

"Great" Grace mumbled, less than impressed that she had to look after a baby that she thought she had no connection to whatsoever.

"You need the practice for when your little one comes" he said with a glare at Trevor and Trevor gave him a smug smile in return.

Grace watched as her father disappeared, then she looked at Rose in her arms and gave her a half-hearted smile.

Shutting the door, she looked at Trevor who looked just as bewildered as her.

"What are we meant to do now?" Grace asked Trevor as Rose suddenly gave a big tug on her hair.

"Ow" Grace said as she gently took Rose's hand off her hair "Not nice baby" she said, looking at Rose and Rose laughed at her.

"Aw, see she likes you already" Trevor said in a mocking tone.

Grace smiled sarcastically at him, and then suddenly she grimaced to herself.

"I think someone needs changing" she said, eying Rose with caution.

"Don't look at me" Trevor said as he saw Grace looking at him.

"But I don't know how to change her" Grace said.

"Me neither"

"But you need to learn so you should change her" Grace said, holding Rose out to him.

"You need to learn too and you will be much better at it than I am" he replied.

"How about we do it together" he suggested when he saw Grace's face, which clearly said she wasn't going to do it alone.

"Fine, how hard can it be" Grace said as she passed Rose to Trevor and went to get the bag of baby things that her Dad had dropped off with Rose.

...

"See, it wasn't that hard" Trevor said after they had changed Rose and put her on her play mat with some of her toys that were in her bag.

"Once she stopped wriggling long enough for me to get the nappy on, yeah it was great" Grace replied sarcastically.

"She's a baby, she wriggles, it's what they do" Trevor replied "Plus she's cute"

"Hmm she's alright" Grace said as she hugged Trevor "I can't wait until we have one of our own" she whispered.

Trevor didn't reply to that so Grace pulled away from him and looked at his face.

"You okay?" she asked him.

"Yeah, just thinking" he said, pushing some hair back from her face.

"Well you be careful" she teased "You'll be a great Dad" she added after a moment.

They were both quiet, thinking about the upcoming scan that Grace had Friday.

They both looked over at Rose who was laying there waving her arms and legs about and babbling away to herself.

The rest of the day went relatively smoothly apart from the fact that Fraser hadn't come to get Rose yet which made Grace and Trevor a bit irritable.

Right now Rose was crying and Grace couldn't get her to stop.

"Maybe she's hungry" Trevor suggested as he walked downstairs and saw Grace walking around with a screaming Rose on her hip.

"Good idea, why didn't I think of that" Grace told him sarcastically "I gave her some and she just threw it at me" she told Trevor and he laughed.

"It isn't funny" Grace said as she walked over to Trevor and shoved Rose at him "You take her, see if you can get her to shut up, just for a second, Dad was meant to be here 30 minutes ago, where is he?"

Trevor took Rose in his arms as he watched Grace getting stressed.

"Calm down babe, it's fine" Trevor told her "Look she's quiet now" he added.

"Thank god" Grace said as she watched Rose snuggle into Trevor's body and a small smile formed on her lips.

"Why is Dad even her godfather? I don't get it, I mean yeah he's an old friend of the families but Tegan hardly knows my Dad..." Grace said

"I don't know, but he is and he seems to enjoy it" Trevor told Grace.

"Yeah and you don't thing that's weird?" Grace asked him.

"Maybe a little but it's your Dad, who knows why he does what he does" Trevor said.

"I guess" she said as Rose lifted her head off Trevor's shoulder and looked at the door just as a loud knock sounded.

"Thank god, I hope that's Dad"

"D.." Rose attempted to say "Da..."

Grace took Rose from Trevor and went to open the door, she was relieved to see her Dad on the other side.

"You were meant to be here ages ago" Grace told him, unimpressed by his actions.

"Sorry, how was my little angel?" Fraser asked, taking Rose from Grace's arms and Grace gave her Dad an odd look.

"Well we're alive, she's in one piece, I say we did a pretty good job" Grace said as she passed her Dad Rose's bag of things and they left.

"That was weird" Grace said as she shut the door and made her way over to where Trevor was.

"What?" Trevor asked her.

"My Dad, the way he is with Rose, I've hardly ever seen him with her and now he's all... I don't know it's just weird" Grace told him "And I swear Rose called him Dad"

"She's a baby, who know what she meant" Trevor shrugged as he walked away leaving Grace to her thoughts.


	22. Chapter 22

It was Thursday; the day before Grace's appointment, but this Rose thing was still very much on her mind, she had been out since the day she looked after baby Rose and she had seen her Dad with Rose on several occasions; she thought this was very odd, she knew he was her godfather but he acted more like he was her actual father, which Grace thought was ridiculous, but the more she thought about it the more she thought it was the only possible explanation.

As she lay on the couch watching a film she heard some keys in the door, followed by Trevor walking in.

"Hey" Trevor said, kicking the door shut and chucking his keys on the kitchen counter.

Grace lay staring at the TV screen; she wasn't really paying attention to the film, this thing with her Dad just wouldn't leave her mind.

Trevor walked over to her, lifted her feet up and sat down on the couch with her, putting her feet back on his lap.

"Hey baby" Grace said, giving him an absentminded smile.

"What's up?" Trevor asked her.

"Hmm..." Grace replied, not really paying much attention.

"Babe, you seem distracted"

"Do you think my Dad could be Rose's Dad?" Grace asked suddenly.

"What? No, why do you say that?" Trevor asked.

"I don't know, something about the way he is with her"

"Well he is her godfather..."

"No, it's more than that" Grace told him.

"Have you tried asking him?" Trevor asked her.

"No, besides we're barely on speaking terms, I don't think I could have a whole conversation with him without him saying something about us, and then I'll get mad... He'll get mad and it would just not end well" Grace told him.

"Hm, you're probably right" he replied.

"Anyway, enough about that" Grace said, sitting up and moving closer to Trevor. "I missed you today" she told him, kissing him gently on the lips which he quickly deepened.

"I got my hospital appointment tomorrow" she said as she reluctantly pulled away from him.

"I know" he sighed.

"You will be there, won't you?" Grace asked him with a bit of doubt.

"Of course I will, I told you, we're doing this" Trevor told her, then he grabbed her hand and linked their fingers "Together"

"So, what you been doing today?" Trevor asked her and he saw a smile playing on her lips.

"Don't tell me you've been on this couch since I left?" Trevor asked her.

"Well... yeah"

"Have you eaten?" he asked her.

"Not since this morning" Grace told him.

"Right, come on, I'm taking you out..."

"Where we going?" Grace asked.

"To that new Indian place in town" Trevor told her.

"Oh, I love it, the food there is amazing"

"I know... come on" Trevor said, getting up off the couch and holding his hand out for her but she didn't get up.

"No, can't we stay in, I look a mess" Grace moaned.

"Nope, we're going and you look gorgeous babe" Trevor replied and she frowned.

"I promise, you're fine" he told her "Now come on, I know you must be staving and you are eating for two"

"Well, I am a little hungry" she said as she pulled herself up from the couch.

Trevor wasn't going to do this now but as her saw it in his jacket pocket he quickly picked it up and tucked it in his trouser pocket, then left the flat; hand in hand with Grace.

...

Grace and Trevor got to the little Indian place and were sat at the table when the waiter brought them a free bottle of wine which Grace gladly took.

"I'll take that" Trevor said as he took the bottle from her and poured himself some.

Grace looked at Trevor expectantly "You're pregnant..."

"Yeah I know" she replied.

"So that means no wine for you" Trevor told her.

"Oh come on one won't hurt" she said as she went to grab the bottle but Trevor moved it away.

"Nope" Trevor told her with a playful smirk.

"Fine" she sighed, calling the waiter over and ordering a water.

After a few minutes of deciding what they wanted to eat they ordered and waited for their food to arrive.

Once their food came they ate in silence; they didn't need words, it was comfortable silence and they were both happy just spending time together; being together.

As they finished their food Trevor felt in his pocket and felt the object that was very much on his mind.

The waiter came and cleared their plates and Grace went to use the facilities.

Trevor sat there, thinking about everything he wanted with Grace; he knew he loved her and he knew he wanted her to be his wife, he had figured that out weeks ago, even with the whole baby thing going on, he knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Grace.

Looking around the place he saw it was relatively empty, only a few couples.

They were sat in a fairly secluded area of the restaurant and soft music was playing in the background.

Trevor made a decision there and then; he was going to ask Grace to marry him right now, he didn't want to wait another minute and he was sure she would say yes; he just hoped he was right.

He took the box out of his pocket and looked at the ring that sat inside; he brought the ring today, he was waiting until he found that right one that he knew she would like and today was that day.

He wasn't planning on asking her tonight really but he just wanted to do it as soon as possible, and tonight, right now, he felt like it was just right for them.

He saw Grace walking back over to the table and he quickly shut the ring box and hide it from her view.

When Grace sat down he smiled at her; thinking of how much he loved this girl sat in front of him.

"I love you" Trevor said as he took hold of her hand.

Trevor slowly got the box so Grace could see it and tears sprung to her eyes; _is that what I think it is?_ she wondered to herself.

"I love you so much and I want to spend every day of the rest of my life with you, no one has ever touched my heart like you. With you it's different, I want it all with you and it took me a while to figure that out but I know now"

Trevor got on one knee and opened the box, showing of the expensive diamond ring inside "I want you; it's always been you, ever since I first met you, so will you be my wife?"

Grace couldn't stop the tears from falling; she couldn't believe this, this was the moment she dreamt of, she hadn't realised it until tonight but she had always wanted this.

"Yes" she whispered and Trevor took the ring out of the box and slide it onto the correct finger.

Grace studied the ring with a big grin on her face, and then she looked at Trevor and grabbed his face, she kissed him hard; briefly forgetting they were in public.

"I love you" she whispered as she started pulled away from the kiss.


End file.
